injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Vs DC: Heroes Reborn!
Marvel Vs DC: Heroes Reborn! Marvel Vs DC: Heroes Reborn! Will feature 40 Playable characters! 20 from Marvel, and 20 from the DC universe! ' Characters' Marvel Characters DC Characters X-23 Superman Wolverine Batman Cyclops Wonder Woman Captain America Lex Luthor Iron Man Joker Thor Zatanna Spiderman Black Canary Rogue The Flash Emma Frost Martian Manhunter Dr Doom Aquaman Hulk Black Manta Black Panther Circe Scarlet Witch Professor Zoom Deadpool Nightwing Colossus Harley Quinn Beast Green Lantern Jean Grey Cyborg Magneto Doomsday Namor Cheetah Magik Superboy DLC Packs Opposites Attract! DLC Pack: Characters: Human Torch and Captain Cold! Costumes: Anihilus Costuem for Human Torch and New 52 Captain Cold! Kitty! DLC Pack: Characters: Catwoman, and Black Cat! Costumes: Arkham City Catwoman, and Ultimate Black Cat! Blast From The Future! DLC Pack: Characters: Cable and Bishop! Costumes: War Baby Cable and Age Of Apocolypse Bishop! And The Verdict Is...! DLC Pack: Characters: Daredevil and She- Hulk! Costumes: Original Daredevil and Red She-Hulk! Bad Brother! DLC Pack: Characters: Loki and Ocean Master! Costumes: Avengers Movie Loki and new 52 Ocean Master! Don't Call Them Sidekicks! DLC Pack: Characters: Robin and Wondergirl. Costumes: Arkham City Robin and Donna Troy Wondergirl! Mad Magic! DLC Pack: Characters: Dr. Strange and Doctor Fate. Costumes: Modern Dr Strange and New 52 Dr Fate! Didn't Get The Invite! DLC Pack: Characters: Sinestro and Green Arrow! Costumes: White Lantern Sinestro and Red Arrow! Symbiote! DLC Pack: Characters: Venom and Carnage! Costumes: Agent Venom and Anti-Venom Carnage! Back From The Dead! DLC Pack: Characters: Bucky and Red Hood! Costumes: Winter Soilger and Classic Joker Red Hood! Fear Me! DLC Pack: Characters: Scarecrown and Arkillo! Costumes: New 52 Scarecrown and Parallax Arkillo! COSTUMES! Each Character comes with 2 Costumes! Wolverine: Street Clothes/Weapon X Spider-Man: Black Suit/Future Foundation Iron-Man: Marvel NOW/MK I X-23: Savage/Laura Colossus: Pheonix 5/ Marvel NOW (Cable's X-Force) Deadpool: Pirate Costume/ X-Force Black Panther: Marvel NOW/Armored Scarlet Witch: Marvel NOW/House of M Hulk: Red hulk/Skarr Dr. Doom: Future Foundation/Unmasked Emma Frost: Pheonix Five/Marvel NOW Rogue: Marvel NOW/Ms Marvel Thor: Odin Force/Original Cyclops: Marvel NOW/ Pheonix Five Captain America: Marvel NOW/World War II Magik: Marvel NOW/Pheonix Five Namor: Pheonix Five/ Magneto: White Magneto/First Class Jean Grey: Dark Pheonix/White Crown Pheonix Beast: Original/Dark Beast Superman: Godfall/New 52 (Jeans) Wonder Woman: Jacket costume/New 52 Batman: New 52/Batman Beyond Aquaman: New 52/ Flashpoint Nightwing: Rengade/ Target Joker: Red Hood/ New 52 (Face Mask) Lex Luthor: New 52/Kryptonite Armor Harley Quinn: New 52/ Arkham Circe: New 52/Mera Professor Zoom: Black Flash/ White Flash Flash: Kid Flash/ New 52 Zatanna: New 52/Raven Black Canary: New 52/ Wedding Black Manta: Aqualad/ New 52 Matian Manhunter: New 52/John Jones Cheetah: Tiger/Zebra (Both Original) Green Lantern: John Stewart/ Yellow Lantern Superboy: New 52/ First Superboy Doomsday: New 52/Armored (original costume) Cyborg: New 52/Original Beating the game also gives every character a White and Gold "Master" Costume. Story Story Mode will feature 4 Chapters. Chapter 1: Knocking Down Doors The Story starts with Emma Frost, Cyclops, Wolverine, X-23, Rogue, Colossus, Beast, And Magik battling sentinels in the streets. Cyclops fires an optic blast at a Sentinel causing it to loose it's balance as Wolverine dashes to knock it on it's feet and Colossus, Wolverine, and X-23 begin destroying it. Nearby, Emma Frost transforms into her diamond state and is about to attack a sentinel but she freezes. She doesn't move and the Sentinel is about to stomp on her. Rogue quickly dashes to save Emma, nearly getting herself killed. Rogue shouts and asks what's wrong with Emma but she is still not moving. As Cyclops Blasts the Sentinel who almost killed Emma right through the center of it's chest, it falls down, destroyed. The X-Men get in the blackwing, with Cyclops carrying Emma's body. The X-Men arrive back at the mansion and meet Professor X. He tells the X-Men that he experienced a similar psycic attack but, since he is so powerful, it had little effect on him. He tells his children that something dreadful is trying to knock down the "Cosmic Barrier" the barrier that seperates all universes. Professor X tells his X-Men that there is nothing they can do now as he revives Emma. He tells them that while they may not be able to do anything now, they must be ready for whatever will happen. In another universe the Justice League are battling Darkseid. He has invaded the earth yet again and the League rush to stop him. Green Lantern traps him in a cage made out of light, but Darkseid soon breaks free of it. Once Darkseid breaks out of his cage, Superman and Wonder Woman hit him simultaniously in the head and the chest, severely damaging him. The flash zooms in and quickly punches Darkseid an uncountable amount of times. As Martian Manhunter comes in to Knock out Darkseid with a mental attack, he freezes. He soon starts screaming things and Wonder Woman uses her lasso and takes out the near unconsious Darkseid. The League rush to see what happened to their shapeshifting telepath. Soon he stops screaming and tells him that he was approached by a mental being, and the being spoke one word a thousand times. "Prepare" The League meet up with Zatanna, the magical daughter of Zatara, and asks her if she knows anything. She tells the league she'll try to research it in some of her magical books, but tells them that it is unlikely that she could find anything, seeing how a mental being would'nt be found in a book about magic. Soon after the League leaves, Zatanna is attacked by tentacles and a portal opens. She tries to fight back but somehow her powers aren't working! The tentacles cover her mouth and a black silouette looking being whispered in your ear "are you prepared, magician?" and brings her into the portal as he enters. An hour later Cyclops is walking to his room in the mansion as he hears something. He turns around and asks if anything is there but there is no answer. As he turns back around the black silouette appeared before him. Cyclops shoots an optic beam at it but the being just went onto the floor and made a portal under cyclops' feet, causing him to fall into it. Wolverine, X-23, Beast, Rogue, Colossus, Emma, and Magik come to investigate. The Silouette soon growns to a very large size and knocks down all the X-men with one swing. Soon portals open under all the X-Men, who were knocked unconsious so easily by one being. At the same time, at the Watchtower Martian Manhunter notices that the oxygen level is quickly dropping. He goes on the communicator and tells the other members of the league the situation. Superman quickly goes outside to investigate and is horrified by what he sees. The entire Watchtower is being teleported before his eyes. Superman rushes inside, thinking he was fast enough to warn everyone and get them to safety, but once he goes back inside, the portal quickly engulfs the rest of the Watchtower. Chapter 2: Nowhere To Run With all the heroes currently unconsions the Dark being says he's getting bored and that he needs more guests at his part. He then sends spors to create portals for Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Hulk, Namor, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Deadpool, Black Canary, Aquaman, Cyborg, Nightwing and Superboy, who soon all appear in Limbo with the other heroes, unconsious, in seconds. The being says "Let the games begin!" and instantly teleports all the heroes into a white place, where there is only nothingness. The heroes soon wake up, unaware of where they are. Wolverine wakes up and goes Berserk as the whiteness around him soon turns into an old Weapon X lab. He runs through and finds X-23 and attacks her. Wolverine yells something about how Sabertooth must have caused this and X-23 says something about wanting revenge on the people who made her an animal. They viciously fight until X-23 kicks her blade into Wolverine's side, knocking him down. She is about to deal a fatal blow until Martian Manhunter stops her. He removes the programming from their minds and Wovlerine quickly heals. Manhunter, along with Black Canary and Superboy, tell Wolverine and X-23 that all the other heroes have a seed in their brains, telling them that whomever they see first, they will viciously attack them, beleiving them to be someone they deeply dispise. Wolverine snaps at Manhunter asking him what's going on and Manhunter replies by telling Wolverine that he doesn't know half the people trapped here, but he can tell that they all have good inention. Elsewhere, Namor, Aquaman, Captain America, and Iron Man are fighting on a beach. Aquaman strikes Namor with his trident shouting "you shall not harm my people Manta!" and namor quickly retaliates by punching Aquaman underwater where they begin to duke it out. Iron Man fires a reulsor beam at Captain America and Cap blocks it and throws his shield at tony, knocking him down and damaging him badly. Cap, thinking the job was done, soon breaks down and realises what he'd done but Tony (still thinking Cap was someone else) fires a repulsor beam that would kill Cap. But in the nick of time Emma frost jumps in (in her diamond form) and stops the beam from harming Cap. Along with her are Batman, Scarlet Witch, and Black Panther. She uses her telepathy to clease the minds of all 4 heroes and informs them of what's happening. Aquaman demands to be returned home but Emma tells him that she cannot control anything here and they must find the being who summoned them here. Manhunter soon telepathically messages Emma and tells her that they must round up as many heroes as possible and defeat whatever brought them here. Emma tells him that she's working on it and that there is no way that she could know where everyone was. After many battles, Manhunter and Emma have knocked all the heroes back to their senses and tells them the plan. They must find the being who brought them there and demand it return them. They would try to solve it diplomatically first but would use force if necissary. Seconds later the heroes hear laughter and says "Oh you're ruining the fun! I know something that'll spice things up!" a huge crange then scoops different heroes up and puts them down. They try to get back to one another but they are trapped in seperate force bubbles. Chapter 3: Villanous Intent The bubble trapped heroes are shocked when they saw their nemesies. Spiderman was trapped in a bubble with Venom and Green Goblin, the X-Men were trapped with Magneto, the Brotherhood, And 5 Sentinels. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were trapped with Cheetah, Circe, Joker, Harley Quinn, and Lex Luthor. The Flash was trapped with Professor Zoom. Aquaman is trapped with Black Manta. And the remaining heroes were trapped with many Dr Dooms. The heroes fought their respective Villans in a long grudge match. The heroes won but not without a cost. While fighting all the Doom's, Hulk and Scarlet Witch were fatally wounded. After all the battles had been won all the villans tunred into purple smoke and the smoke blew away. The force feilds had been lifted, but all of a sudden Cyclops was trapped in his own force feild. Jean Grey as the Dark Pheonix appeaared in the bubble and she soon engulfed the bubble into flames. Emma (enraged) attacked Pheonix and caused her to break the bubble and she attacks Thor. Soon a free-for-all battle starts with all the heroes battling. There seems to be no clear winner and the heroes will soon fight one another until there is no one left to fight. Hulk punches Manhunter in the face and causes Manhunter to br freed. He realises that the whole thing was an illusion. He telepathically saves Emma and together they revert everyone's minds back to normal. They tell the heroes that no matter what they must stay strong and thet not everything is as it appears. Chapter 4: Short Path To The Long Road (COMING SOON) Category:Games